Shinobi Assaults on Titan
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been flung into a new world. With no chakra or demon in a war against human-eating monsters called Titan's. Now with a new resolve to protect his adopted family from harm along with finding a way back to Konoha. But will he survive against these monstrosities? Or will he be humanity's Titan's bane in the war? Naruto X Mikasa X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_AK: Uh...hey everyone! Sorry, but not really feeling to well. I kinda fainted from fatigue around this afternoon. It turns out I've been skipping meals without realizing it. Right now my body is really tired that I was forced to stay in bed. Even right now, I'm fighting not to pass out. I made this story because I thought it might be a wonderful opportunity to see that the idea I made will get attention. _

_So yeah, enjoy and BTW...harem paring! _

_Chapter 1 start_

_Why...? That day..._

_A blonde twelve year old boy shouts, "RASENGAN!" as his body was enveloped in a red energy that took the shape of a fox._

_In front of him was a same age teen with spiky white violet hair with two monstrous fins on his back shouts, "CHIDORI!"_

_The two children look at each other for one last time...with looks filled with hate and pride. They took off into the air with a spiraling orb of energy and a black lightning with the sound a thousand chirping birds. They were about to hit one another with their most powerful techniques until one of the boys hears his name being shouted out._

_NARUTOO!_

XXXXXXXXXX

The blond boy wakes up from the dream and opens his eyes in panic, "What?! Where...ah right..." the boy mumbles as he lays right back on the ground with his eyes shut. He opens them up again to see a girl right in front of him. "_Kami_! Mikasa, how many times I'd told you to never do that!" He screams out in shock.

Mikasa was a ten year old girl. She had dead stoic eyes that held small light of happiness when looking at Naruto. She had a pink dress over a simple white shirt and unique orange scarf around her neck. The girl has long black hair that went little bit after her shoulders. "Two hundred and fifty-six times..."

Naruto sweat drops, "Really? Oh whatever..." he stands up as he glares at a giant white wall. "...It's been eight years...damn you Uchiha..."

Mikasa looks worriedly at the blonde, "Naruto?"

The boy shook his head and started to walk, "Hey, go find Eren as he must be asleep by now...I'll meet you back home...tell your mom and dad that they can come to my birthday dinner..." he felt the presence of the girl gone. Naruto walks past by people and a smirk appeared on his face.

_Rippppp_...

He swiftly moves and runs towards an alley as looks at his hand that held four wallets, "10 marks...13...16...and 20!?" he smiles at his catch of the day. He starts leaving the alley as he throws the evidence away, "Time to get some meat."

After walking a short distance, he sees a stall that's selling fish and meats, "Hey, I would like to buy five steaks, fifteen salmons, and a pair of chicken breasts please." he says.

The owner of the stall was a tall man and had an eyepatch over his left eye. He looks at the boy and smiles, "Ah, if it isn't the oldest Jaëger son! Sure, sure let me pack it up! So any reason for the big meal?" he says as he turns around to get the asked food.

"Besides today being my birthday, I invited the Ackerman's to eat." he plainly said.

The man looks back and smiles, "Oh yeah, you're now thirteen, right? I'll throw in some lemons, dry meat and peppered salmon free of charge!"

Naruto smiles at the kind gesture, "Hmm...how kind of you. Well, I'll take the offer." Naruto smiles with joy.

The man finished packing the meats and gave them to Naruto who in turn put them in a bag that he was carrying on his shoulder, "That'll be seventeen marks!"

Naruto pays the man for the food then leaves. He quickly decides to head straight home. After walking about halfway there, the blonde spots a young boy and Mikasa hanging off him like a dead body, "Yo, Eren! What's the matter?" he asks as the boy rudely walks past Naruto in his angry state. "Was it something that I said?"

He saw Mikasa get immediately behind him, "No, it was because Eren was previously talking to Hannes and his friends teased Eren since he wants to join the scouting legion."

"Ah." Naruto made a small sound as a conformation. Eren Jaëger, Naruto's little brother who he loves very much and all though Eren looks up to his older brother, he has a small...okay medium inferiority complex. He constantly wants to become strong and only to epically fail at times. Naruto just starts walking as Mikasa was beside him...very, very...close. Naruto and the girl witness the scouts come home and they look very beaten and bloody.

Another failed attempt, that thought had been swimming in his head. "Hey...Mikasa?"

"Yes?" the girl answers quickly.

"Is Eren still that determined to join them?" Naruto asks her as he look up to the wall. "To search for the new world?" Mikasa didn't say anything but looks at where Naruto was staring. 'It's been almost eight years since I've arrived here, in this world that has no chakra...in this dog eat dog world. Where humanity is fearing behind a giant wall."

Naruto then sees Eren hitting a man who possibly insulted the scouts. Before the man even tried to hit him back, Naruto sends a small stream of KI to him and his groupies, letting them know his presence. "Hey...I don't think that you fools we're about to hurt my little brother, right?" Naruto states as the men were frozen stiff.

He quickly grabs Eren before the shock of the killing intent wore off. As the three ran away Naruto couldn't help but notice something. There was a loud roar...about at least a few hundred miles away from the wall...

Naruto and the two younger kids came to his family's home, "Yo, we're home! Mom, we got all of the meat!"

A middle aged woman comes smiling at the two children and huffs when she sees Naruto starting to cook the salmon, "Naruto! Did you cut purses again?"

"Nope." he says in a dead panned tone. Usually his stealing is frowned upon by his mother as Carla Jaëger hates seeing her adopted doing terrible things to feed this family.

Carla however knows that Naruto got the meat mostly for Mikasa and Eren. He was the older brother of the two since as long back as she can remember. "Mikasa, are your parents coming here as well?"

The stoic girl nods as she went to Naruto's side. Carla giggles at the young oriented girl who has a crush on the adopted blonde gentleman. 'My, my if this keeps up Eren might have to call her sister-in-law soon. Fufufu!' she thought as her husband came.

Grisha Jaëger, the father of Eren and Naruto Jaëger, a kind but also a mysterious gentle doctor who often makes Naruto wonder why does he have that aura at all. He found Naruto not too long ago after he saw him stealing to survive and took him into his home. "Ah, Naruto, Eren, and Mikasa, it's wonderful to see you again!" he greeted them unceremoniously.

Naruto smiles as looks away from the fish, "Hey, old man. Saving lives or just taking what you owe?"

The father chuckles at his son's dark humor, "None of the above. Actually I came early to come to your birthday...however, I must go now as young girl name Corona needs my help. Forgive me, but I won't be back until tomorrow."

Naruto nods and spoke, "Well ok, it's all right with me."

As Naruto cooks, Eren puts away the firewood. The parents continue preparing for the day when he hears..."Eren's thinking about joining the scouting legion."

Naruto sighs as Carla was scolding and hopefully dissuading her son from of joining them, "Hey mom, listen, there comes a time when a boy needs to see his dreams through...I know I did." he tells to his mother though the last part was mumbled and only heard by Mikasa.

"Naruto is right dear. We can't or rather won't be able to change Eren's mind with just words. Eren behave yourself and I'll let you see what I've been working on down at the basement." the kind man pats his sons head.

"REALLY?!" he asked/yelled in high hopes.

Naruto chuckles as he knows Eren wants to help him and his father with medical help. In fact, Naruto just recently taught him the basics of first aid. Smart kid, when he really works hard.

Carla still continues to try and convince Eren to not join the scouts. Not being able to take it anymore he ran away. Naruto looks at Mikasa who is eagerly awaiting for him to speak, "Mikasa, forgive me for asking you this but can you get the _geki _back here?"

Though the girl was confused slightly at the foreign word but quickly realizes that he was talking about his younger brother. "_Hai, _just wait! I'll grab Eren." She left in incredibly speed as Naruto chuckles.

But his eyes comically went wide as he ran out and yells, "ALIVE! I REPEAT! BRING HIM BACK ALIVE!" He sighs as he went back to the kitchen and continues the diligent work on the salmon, "Hmm..."

_Daitai itsumo doori ni_

_Sono kado wo magareba_

_Hitonami ni magire komi_

_Tokete kieite iku_

_Boku wa michi wo takushi_

_Kotoba sura nakushite shimau_

_Dakedo hitotsu dake wa_

_Nokotteta, nokotteta_

_Kimi no koe ga_

_Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo subete_

_Boku wo arukaseru..._

Naruro sung an old song that he learned back when he was home. He suddenly hears clapping and turns around to see Michael and Tsuki Ackerman, he sees that it's the female that was clapping. "_Sugoi, Naruto-kun!_ I didn't know that you were so well versed at singing in Japanese!" Tsuki smiles.

"Yeah, well-"

THUMPPP!

Naruto eyes widen as he looks outside and hears more thumps getting louder and more frequent! "Mom! I'm leaving to find the kids!"

Naruto rapidly runs towards the river knowing Eren heads there whenever he has problems to think out!

He took a turn to see something that forces his mind to stop working...a ten meter humanoid monster eating a man, "Dear God...they're here...Titans." Luckily the monster didn't notice his presence as it left to find more humans to devour. Naruto notices the giant hole in the fifty meter stone wall! "Oh, God!" he ran back home knowing that in case of an event like this he told Mikasa to force Eren to go home where he is at most of the time.

He ran...and ran... hearing the screaming of humans begging for mercy and for God to save them. Naruto reaches his house only to see that it was destroyed! "NO!"

He rushes to his crushed home, hoping that his family was safe! He cries in happiness as he saw they were fine! Eren and Mikasa were alive and not hurt at all, a bit winded but nevertheless safe. Tsuki and Micheal were a bit hurt but also well. Naruto starts looking for his mother and sees her lower body being crushed by the remains of the house! "Mother! My god, are you alright?!"

Carla woke up to see her eldest son crying at her, "Naruto, the titans are back aren't they?!"

"Eren! Micheal! Get your asses over here and help me move this rubble?" The blonde yells in frustration at not to be able to do the task by himself! "WELL!? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, AN INVATION?!"

Carla looks at her son, "Naruto take your brother and the Ackerman's to the port now!"

"Fine but you're coming with us… GODAMMIT!" his hands find metal nails that sink into his hands.

"Listen, my legs were crush in the rubble. Even if you do get the stuff off me I can't walk!" Carla begs to the blonde whose hands bleed like a waterfall!

"Then I'll carry you!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?"

"BECAUSE, I ALREADY LOST SOMEONE IMPORTANT BECAUSE OFF MY WEAKNESS! Not this time! I will save you all, even if I have to give my life to do it!" Naruto swears as he pushed off the roof and sees many pillars still above his mother's leg! "No..." he then notices a giant titan coming towards the two families. "I need more time!"

Then, as if the lord from heaven himself answered Naruto's prayers, he sees someone that can help them. "Hannes! Sweet kami, I could kiss your ass, right now!" Naruto shouts as he continues to take off the pillars one by one that had his mother pinned down.

"Please, take the child and get them to the port!" Carla begs as she felt that at least half of the pillars were off of her legs.

Hannes smiles confidently at her, "Hey come on, don't underestimate me Carla! I'll kill that Titan and save everyone!"

Carla tries to look back, "Please, you can't fight it!"

Naruto smiles and finally was about to get the last pillar. "I got it! Michael get mom and-" he saw Hannes grab Eren and Mikasa! "The Hell you're doing Hannes?!"

Hannes looks at Naruto, "We're getting out of here! Now!"

Naruro glares at the man as he sees the Titan was behind him! He rushes to Hannes and takes out one of his spare blades. He grips it as hard as he can...feeling the red liquid drip from the sword then immediately jumps on to the one pillar that hasn't crumbled yet and then jumps once more on the shoulder of the Titan. He uses one hand to hold on to the back when his other hand with the blade touches and goes through the nape of the titan's neck! "JUST DIE YOU MONSTER!" He felt the blood of his hands was dripping worse as the blade cut deeper into his veins and the searing burning blood of the Titan burn his face like a hot shower! The beast eyes rolled over as it fell! Naruto jumps in front of his mother and slung her over his shoulder with his arm that wasn't cut.

"Come on, we're leaving!" he yells as the Ackerman's and Hannes nod in agreement with the child but are still in shock at how he killed the titan with a spare blade! However, questions can wait... as Naruto runs he hears something..._It'ssss issss timeeee!_

While running the group can't help but watch as people around them died and Titans enjoying the onslaught like a game. Naruto snarls, 'Even if I never find a way back home to baa-chan and konoha...I will protect my precious people here too!'

Little did he know... that soon he will make a choice between what is here and his home.

Chapter end!

_**AK:Hey again! I hope you all like it. For the harem well...I'm still deciding on it...maybe not...anyway it's pretty obvious that Mikasa is in the harem. But srill if you want your favorite girl in send a review! And hopefully and possibly I'll reveal next chapter. In case you all notice yes Naruto is from his elemental nations. But once again I have taken away his chakra! Muahahaha! But maybe he'll gain a better power something stronger than titan-shifting?! Uhg...not going last much longer. Anyway here are the important things, Naruro is been living in Attack on Titan's world for 8 years, knows what and who are important, doesn't have chakra, and still has a hsrem soon! Ja ne and have a nice wheeee! Along with this preview! **_

_Naruto was smiling as the instructor finish his yelling, after wiping off the spit he smirks, "Why am I here? Three things, one to kill! Two to protect the people that I want to protect! And three I'm useless at anything else besides being a weapon!_

_..._

_Naruto dodges punches from the blonde girl as he threw twice as many kick which most got her, "Damn...if it wasn't for your Uchiha-like personality I would ask you on a date already!"_

_Everyone witness the stoic girl, Annie Leonheart...blushing! _

_Armin chuckles, "Hey Eren how do you think Mikasa going to...act?" he squeaks as the girl in question was breaking her wooden knife to pieces! And a pitch black aura was around her!_

_"No hurts MY Naruto!"_

_..._

_Naruto hsd his towel around his waist as he open to the shower which was finally the guys turn. "Yo, guys is the...water...hot?" he blushes as he saw the female cadets butt naked in front of him._

_Note to self kill Jean...and hug him till he breaks for this awesome, painful gift!_

_..._

_Chapter 2: Ace cadet Uzumaki Naruto, and allies?_

_Sasha was crying tears of joy as Naruro gave her his rations, "R-really?" she asked Naruto nods._

_"My body recycles the nutrients more and better than most people. I'll have to take my lunch every three days, but you can have my bread and soup till than."_

_Sasha jumps at Naruto as she straddles his stomach she kiss his face many times, "Thank you, thank you, thank you for your kindness kami-sama!"_

_Eren laughs as he turn to Mikasa, "Looks like Naruto has a girlfriend!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Eren was on the floor with bread in his mouth and knock out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AK: Yo sup! Now, my precious viewers I made a slight error. I forgot that the third episode had the training arc. So yeah next chapterwill have Naruto start his 3D gear training and meeting his new allies. But anyway the harem is decided! So if you REALLY want to know who's in the harem beside Mikasa please leave reviews and next chapter I will personally give me word on it. _

_Enjoy!_

Naruto sighs in relief that he and the rest group had ran enough distance and can stop for a little bit to catch their breath. "Hannes, stop, I need a breather!" the boy said but in reality needed to sort out his thoughts more rather than rest his body. "Mom, are you alright?"

Rather than answering, Carla remained as silent as possible, this fact made Naruto also quite. She was possible angry at Naruto that he didn't listen to her and risked everyone's lives. Naruto didn't care about that small fact, he was just glad that he was able to save her...unlike the ungrateful Uchiha that he almost died trying to save.

Hannes nods as he let's the two children down, "Sure." he said but gave a rather nervous look at the blonde. Naruto, for a millisecond had a sad look…. Hannes feared him. Not that he could blame the man, he killed a Titan with just a spare blade and quick footwork. Anyone would be afraid of him if they never met him, but still... at least in this world that he was flung to, allowed him to finally be free from the constant glares.

He let Michael take his mother off his back. Before he can take a short breath he was tackled by a crying Mikasa. Naruto puts his arms around her, in response Misaka only tightens her hug….. It was actually getting a little harder to breath. "Ok, Misaka, you can let go no-.."

"NO I WON'T" she yells at him and pounds her fist at his chest in frustration. Naruto just took the hits without any protest and continues to hold her, though she squirmed quite a bit. She stopped after a few moments pass and starting shaking lightly instead. Naruto rubs her back trying to provide as much comfort as possible.

A few minutes pass and Tsuki tries to break her daughter from the blonde Jaëger but Mikasa just holds Naruto even more tighter, "Mikasa-chan please, Naruto needs-"

"NO!" she screams and just whimperes, hoping Naruto wouldn't let her be taken from his warm grasp. She then felt his uncut hand pet her head affectionately.

Naruto looks at her as he grabs her by the waist and takes her in a princess hold, "Come on, we wasted enough time already. Michael can you hold mom until we get to the port?"

The man nods as he smiles, "It's the least I can do." Naruto and rest of the group ran once again to escape the wall… to escape the titans. While running, the blonde preteen's head started hurting, though he may not show it, but he was in terrible pain. 'What's going on? My head is- UGH! Why is my head hurting so much!' He felt the pain subsided as the two families made it to the port.

"Oh dear, this might prove to be a problem." Tsuki commented on the huge crowd that was waiting for the boat.

"Naruto..." Carla finally spoke. "If there's only enough space for you and the kids...please just listen to this request above all else."

Naruto wanted to promise her that he'll save them all but knew if they don't get through the crowd, it might jst be impossible. "I swear."

Hannes grabs the blonde's hand and escorts him, Eren, Mikasa, and their parents through the crowd and towards the boat! "Guys, please let these six people enter the boat!" the blonde man asked his allies who see that Naruto's hand, the one that he used to grip the spare blade to kill the titan, was bleeding badly.

"Dear Lord above heavens, what happened to the boy!?" one of the newer recruits yelled rudely.

Hannes whispers something to his leader who points at the child Titan slayer and yells, "HIM!?"

The short haired man nods as his leader gave the permission to let them all in the boat! "Hey, let the child and his family go through!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sets himself near the boat's railing with Mikasa on his right along with his mother next to her while Eren and Mikasa's parents were on Naruto's left. The overwhelming number of people on the boat made it too uncomfortable to relax but it didn't matter as the most important thing was that they were heading to the second wall.

Naruto looks at Mikasa who reclaimed her stoic mask and was still holding on to his right arm, almost painfully. "It's okay Mikasa...I'm right here." the older brother figure sooths her as she lessens her grip a little.

Naruto turn his head and witnesses a lot people still desperate to get on the boat, jump off the port edge and fall to their deaths. He looks away has sees people die before, though such foolish actions reminded him that it was because of those reasons he was here. Naruto opens his eyes widely as his head felt another explosion of pain but this time it was even worse than before! "AHHH! MY HEAD! IT HURTS, IT HURTTTSSSSS!"" he cries out as everyone looks at him.

When Naruto turns his head again, he sees a wall being destroyed by a...Armored Titan!? The titan itself, as feeling Naruto's stare, looks at him with its predatory eyes.

Naruto's pain intensifies tenfold as he glares back at the Titan while at the same time he holds his head. It hurt so bad that it felt like it was going to simply shut down. The Titan suddenly emits a lot of smoke and when disburses, Naruto becomes very confused when Titan disappears as if it was never there.

Naruto's head finally went blank as his eyes rolled over and he fell into unconsciousness.

"NARUTO!? Please wake up! Please, please, don't go! You promised that you always be there for me! NARUTOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting in an empty cage that once held a giant monster. He sat there as the orange liquid that flooded the floor drench his clothes, "Hmm...my head feeling better. Ah god, I knew I'm going to become insane sooner or later!" he yells as he grabs his head and rolls around the water comically, "Fuck! I wish that stupid fox was here! I'm simply talking to myself and it's weird! Arghh!"

He stands up and sighs, "Still… even to this day… I can hardly believe that I entered this world because of Sasuke-teme! If you can hear me you bastard go to Orochi-teme! Ya hear me!? I want you to get anally raped!"

...

...

...

"ARGH! I'M STILL TALKING TO MYSELF!"

"*Sigh*...eight years...I still remember how I first woke up in this messed up world." Naruto whispers..."At least here I have something that Konoha could never give me...a family."

_FLASHBACK: Eight Years Ago_

_Naruto was walking through the streets of a market alley as he cuts purses and snatching wallets. He woke up in the middle of the night only to see himself turn back into a five year old child and if that wasn't bad enough, his chakra reserves were all but gone along with the demon fox that was inside of him!_

_He sees a man wearing a fancy coat._

_Heh.. Easy Money._

_Naruto instantly takes out a knife and made a slim tear in the coat's pocket and grabs whatever came out. He ran towards an alley and looks to see that all he got was a key! "The hell?"_

_"If you're done cutting purses, I suggest that you return my prized possession." A gentle and sophisticated voice came from behind the child. Naruto turns around to see the doctor who recently saved a lot of people few weeks ago, when that weird plague came._

_Naruto sighs knowing that he was caught, "Jeez, fine take it back!" he hands the key over to the doctor who grabs it and smiles._

_"Thank you. I don't suppose you could also tell me why did you commit this crime?"_

_Naruro simply shrugs as he leans against the wall, "Ain't anything really. I don't have a family nor any living relatives, so I have to steal to survive. Honestly, I never thought I would be this good in stealing. But I guess you're going to take me to jail now huh?"_

_The man grabs Naruto's hand and leads him to a house that was on hill, "I'm not turning you in until you have a decent meal." Naruto just looks at him confused as the man opens the front door, "Carla, I'm home!"_

_Naruto sees a nice woman appear to greet her husband and a three year old child not too far behind her. The woman smiles and pats the blonde's head gently, "And just who might you be?"_

_"I'm the kid who tried to jack your spouse's money."_

_Needless to say that was the most tense dinner Naruto ever had. But after the dinner was devoured Naruto stood up and walks up to the doctor, "Alright, I ate the food, now what?"_

_The oldest Jaëger smiles, "You're staying for the night."_

_Naruto just frowns, "Okay seriously...you didn't call the police on me when you got back that key, you let me eat some food, which by the way was delicious, and now I'm staying the night? Can you please, help me to understand just what the hell am I doing here?" he asks in frustration._

_"Oh! That's simple. You're going to be a part of this family."_

_That one sentence made the once Hyperactive Knucklehead Shinobi quiet as he silently started crying._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto smiles gently as he remembers how the mother and the child took some time to adjust to the doctor's decision. The former Jinchuriki then remembers him meeting Misaka for the first time as well, "And the reason she became what she is now."

_FLASHBACK: 4 years ago_

_Naruto and his father were walking through a forest on foot until they see a cabin. "For heaven sake, finally! I was getting tired of the scenery. I mean it was tree, tree, tree, tree oh, and again, another tree! I was going to start a fire if we didn't find this house!"_

_The father just chuckles as he pats the boys head, "Now, now Naruto, the Ackerman's wouldn't like that. Besides, they're sick so I want you to be at your best behavior."_

_"Yeah, yeah I'll behave!" Naruto jokingly promised the man. They enter the cabin where Naruto spots something that he thought he would never see again! Kanji! Not just single word kanjis, but the house has books and scrolls that are written in Japanese language. He instantly grabs one and reads its contents almost obsessively! "This one is about legends of Shinto Gods! And this one-" he pulls another book out, "Has information on legends like Tamamo and other famous deities that jiji told me about."_

_"Who are you?" Naruto looks to see a young girl who is a year older than Eren._

_Naruto smiles gently, "Hey, kiddo. I'm with Doctor Jaëger, in fact, I'm his son! What's your name?"_

_The girl blushes a little at seeing the handsome face of the mystery blond and stutters out, "M-M-Mikasa A-A-Ackerman!"_

_"That's a very cute name Mikasa-chan! Wanna be friends?!" The newest member of the Jaëger family smiles at her brightly._

XXXXXXXXXX

After me and father helped Mikasa's parents recover from the plague, I started frequently visited them. Mostly for the youngest family member at that time. Tsuki Ackerman allowed me to read her mythology books. We constantly spoke in Japanese in order to teach Mikasa of her Asian roots. It was pretty funny how Michael constantly thought I was stealing his wife away from him. Mikasa and I formed a close bond, like siblings, she always stayed close to me and I just simply liked her for it. Perhaps I saw her as more than just a friend, maybe…...no, I can't ever think about her more than that….. not since…

XXXXXXXXXX

_FLASHBACK: Two years ago_

_Naruto plays a game of chess with Mikasa as he had almost all of his pieces on the field and Mikasa only had her Queen, Knight, Three pawns, and her king. "C'mon, Mikasa. You have approximately one minute, fifty-six seconds before your turn is ends." he reminded his honorary sister her time limit._

_Naruto finally decides to give her a small handicap. "Mikasa...if you answered this question correctly...I'll give you a two minute extension. How many lives did Izanami took?" He asks a question from one of the books he read._

_Mikasa, who was trying to figure out what to do smiles, "A Thousand!"_

_"And how many people did Izanagi took?"_

_"A thousand and five hundred! Can get my extension please?" she asks cutely as Naruto shook his head, "Awww, why not?"_

_Naruto just sighs, "Izanagi, The Forefather of God's, quoted 'My wife, I shall bring forth a thousand and five hundred lives each day. You didn't catch on that I said Izanagi took lives, not gave. You gain only a minute for the first answer."_

_Michael came up to the duo and smiles at Naruto's tough love, "Naruto don't be too hard on my daughter."_

_"She can take it. I have the upmost faith in her ability to observe the situation. If you cannot get a little tough you can never advance alone." Naruto praises the girl who blushes immensely at the kind words. "And-"_

_"Knight takes Bishop!"_

_The wo males look at the girl who smiles, "Well I'll be damned…... she finally managed to take down a more important piece, a bishop." Naruto smiles at Mikasa as he moves his queen's to..."Checkmate."_

_Mikasa notices that her knight was the only thing protecting her king! "God-"_

_Naruto quickly held out his middle finger, ready to flick Mikasa on the forehead. "Finish that swear and you're going to have a major headache!" Mikasa pouts._

_"No fair! How come you can curse so much?!"_

_Naruto smiles, "Because, I can FUC- OUCH!" he was hit on the head by a wooden spoon._

_Tsuki glares at him, "No cursing, especially if me and Mikasa are around."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes as he stands up, "Hey, I'm going to grab some herbs for the meal. Be right back."_

_After he gathered enough herbs for the dinner, he starts walking back…... However he spots two men a little ahead of him and they were walking at the same direction as him._

_"Hey, ya sure if we just take the girl we'll be able to live in Wall Rose for the rest of our lives?" one skinny man asked his companion who held an axe._

_"Yeah, lady Shiki wanted this one for her...collection. In fact, I heard there was a blonde boy she wanted more, but his father is a famous man around here so she instead wants to grab someone else without too much suspicion." Naruto snarls as he grips his knife that uses to cut meat and fruit. He walks silently up to the skinny man with the axe and..._

_SHING!_

_Naruto slash the man's neck! He kept his hand over his mouth and drags him over to a bush. "Eh? Hey Rich, were are-" the other man felt a sharp pain in his head until his eyes roll over and darkness claims him._

_"Foolish selfish dogs deserve nothing less than a dog's death." Naruto said without emotions. "Dammit, what the heck is going with me?" he sighs as he walks back to the road and notices that Mikasa was waiting for him. He chuckles, she never leaves home until he returns. "Hey Mi- UGH?!" He was suddenly lifted up and starts choking!_

_"You're the little shit that killed all of my friends?! Die!" Naruto listens to the deranged man yell as he drops the knife that used on the man's companions._

_"Mikasa...ARGG...run! Get to your parents! Run!" The former shinobi orders the girl who just stood there in shellshock! "Hurry up, before I...pass...on...Mi...ka...sa..." he started become limp as Naruto knew that he was running out of air._

_Mikasa breaks out of her shocked state and looks with hate filled eyes at the man who's choking Naruto."...Don't...touch...him... don't touch him… I SAID DON'T TOUCH NARUTO!"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto sighs ruefully, "After that incident she became cold and emotionless and it was all my fault. I let my guard down and Mikasa had to sacrifice her innocence to save me..." Naruto sighs again as he remembers never coming back to the Ackerman family household again as his personal punishment for letting down Mikasa. After feeling the pain in his head completely disappear Naruto stands up and says. "Looks like it's time to go home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in a dark room, "Where am I?"

"In storage area where they keep the dry goods." Naruto turns to see Michael smiling at him. "Hey, kiddo. You've been out for couple of days now."

Naruto knew that his mindscapes trips always have a long term delay with this world's time, "Seriously? What has happen since...that?"

Michael frowns, "After making sure you were breathing...slowly, Mikasa never left your side until we reached the second wall, in fact, most of the elderly and others were forced to go to wall Maria, including Armin's grandfather."

"Say what? Armin is here?! Thank god! Sigh...so what about you, Tsuki...and mom?"

"Well, we'll be attending the fields since meat and dairy products have been slashed down because of the Titan attack. Your mother will staying in your new home until she can walk again." he informs Naruto who just puts a hand over his face and starts trembling…...Michael saw pearly white tears trailing down his cheeks.

"C'mon, let's go get some grub." he helps Naruto up and both start walking to their new home. "Sorry, but the police told us that you were to stay here until you felt better."

Naruto shrugs, "I don't mind, as long as others are safe." They enter the new house and as Naruto tells Michael that he can stand by himself, he gets tackled by a familiar weight, "Ouch!...hey Mikasa. I guess you missed me."

Mikasa didn't say anything as she just holds onto Naruto like she did back at the boat.

Naruto saw Eren ran up to him and smile, "You're alive..."

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you all. Hmm?" he notices that there was a sign Trainee corps slip. "You're applying?"

"Yes! I going to kill every single Titan! Armin and Mikasa are applying as well! Please, can you join us as well?!" he begs. Before Naruto can answer, he spots his mother, Carla, sitting in a wheelchair.

"Naruto...Please….. watch over Eren, Armin, and Mikasa..."

Naruto scratches the back of his head, "Ah, well...you know… you won't be able to apply until you're all fifteen...so just wait until then and I'll join...for now, let's just try to spend as much time as possible together." He promises as he saw his family smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

TWO YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Keith Shadis looks at Naruto, the last trainee to catch his attention...this trainee was different. He looks much braver and more fit then the others. "WHO ARE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM!?" he yells at the blonde.

Naruto wipes the spit off his face as he smirks...

Chapter End

_**AK: Well, next chapter will show Naruto's badassness! But you might have noticed that Naruto killing those men might be OOC? Wrong! Hint...the world is affecting him beyond his control. And if any of you guys are wondering if there's any characters from his world coming nope only him. But...he will make a decision that he'll choose either his old life or new one. **_

_**Here's some more preview on the next chapter, **_

_Jean rubs bis forehead where Naruto smashes his own, "The hell was that for?!"_

_Naruto showed his right hand that was scared. "This is my proof that I killed a Titan. Unlike you Jean...I don't bullshit about anything and keep my word."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto was completely still in his 3DGear and much better control than even Mikasa! "What? Never seen a guy standing perfectly still in midair?"_

_Keith wrote down one thing, 'Potential for The Royal Imperial Sword Squad..'_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Keith continues to watch the Uzumaki as he was the first to finish the training and got the best time, cut, and skill. "Naruto Uzumaki: His grades overall are perfect. In fact his Mikasa Ackerman only flaw is that she only works with only Eren, Armin, or Naruto. Where as the boy becomes acquainted with the whole trainee squad. He is a perfect leader and soldier...I'm recommending him to the Royal Fang Sector of Wall Rose."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto sighs in bless as he finished his training until his headache returns! "Arg! Why now?" then as if God was giving him a sign...Annie was the only person out at this time of night! "What is going on?"_

_**AK: Please review if you want to see the harem! Have a Nice Wheeee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_AK: Yo, and here's the new chapter! Anyway since there wasn't many reviews. So, I'll tell only three other girls beside Mikasa whose in the harem_

_Annie Leonheart_

_Sasha Braus_

_Mina Caroline_

_If you want to see the rest of the harem then review, review, review! I hope you like this._

Naruto smiles as he responds, "Why? Why am I here? For three things really. One: killing. Two: To protect my family and friends. Three: I'm not really useful for anything other than fighting."

Keith stares at the boy with no hint of emotion, 'This child isn't lying...his eyes are the same as that of a trained soldier who knows what to do..." Keith felt both pride for the boy's choice in carrier and pity that the young Uzumaki already has the mindset of a man who has seen far too much suffering. "Boy...what's your name?"

Naruto gives a hand, gaining many gasps from the other recruits including his brother and Mikasa. In the military, one should never ask to be treated as an equal when talking to a superior, "Naruto...Uzumaki." The once former ninja choose to use his old last name when he entered the military, mostly to start up his old forgotten instincts that came with it. When Mikasa asked why did he use a Japanese last name, he responded back with, 'I'm Asian as well.'

A crude answer but Mikasa took what she can get. Before Naruto distanced himself from her, Mikasa often asked why did he look different from his family. He never wanted to talk about his previous life before he became a Jaëger in fact, he doesn't want his former past arise due to many bigots. Mostly the church that has been gaining a lot of political power ever since the wall was finally breached.

Keith places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Good man, turn about and face!" Everyone was shocked how this tough man praised the new kid.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dear God, that girl is still running?" Naruto asked Eren after he changed out of his uniform and into an orange shirt and pants that were similar to his old world's samurai pants. He also wears an orange bandana around his neck. He stares at Sasha who had already ran for quite a long time.

Eren nods, "It's been five hours since she pissed off Keith. I guess the whole running until you drop thing was fine with her."

"That's because she lived near the hunting part of Wall Maria. The people in her village were great hunters and she may not look like it, but she has a lot of honed instincts in her." a black haired teen says. The teen has a healthy tan compared to Naruto's lightly tanned skin and his eyes were silver-ish. "Oh, sorry, should introduced myself first, my name is Nero L. Knight. I'm a man who can get you any type information in exchange for compensation."

Naruto smiles and gives his hand for a handshake, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"So, what brings you into our fine little watering hole?" Nero inquiries as his eyes look at Naruto.

"Well, my little brother joined and my...friend…. also decided to join alongside with him so, I'm mostly just here to protect them."

Naruto chuckles as he sees Eren being asked if he saw the colossus Titan. "So, where are you from?"

Nero laughs nervously, "Wall Sina..."

"Wait, seriously?" Nero nods as Naruto's eyes widen.

"Well, my sister is afraid that the Titans will come soon, so I enlisted to try to make her feel more safe." Nero finishes lamely. "And thus, here I am."

Naruto smiles at that. not many, people especially royalty, would be willing give up their lives for one another. "Well, let's go get some food. I hope that it will be something good!

XXXXX

Naruto can be seen crying comically as he tastes the bland food, "Kami why!? First my home, then my ramen!? What did I do deserve this?"

Mikasa frowns at seeing Naruto unhappy with the food, but what can she do? Hell, if there was storage room somewhere she would raid it for Naruto. "Don't worry, I'm sure that when we start training, our taste buds won't care about the taste."

Naruto nods as he watches Nero sit in front of him with...PUDDING?! "In the name of all that is tasty, how the hell did you get that?"

"My sister. She promised to send me sweets every day...but you can have it if you want. I hate pudding." he passes the tasty treat to his new friend.

Naruto was about to devour the poor sweet food before he sees Mikasa looking at it intently, "..." he passes the plate to her. "Here..."

Mikasa eye widen as she try to give it back, "Ah- no I-"

Naruto smiles as he shook his head, "It's fine. In fact, think of it as present for helping my brother while I was incapacitated." Mikasa face didn't change but her eyess spoke for her as they glowed in happiness. "Take it."

Mikasa gratefully ate the treat while smiling at Naruto. Nero and Naruto talk for a bit about which of the three factors that they want to join. Nero prefers the Military Police so he can watch over his sister and Naruto prefers the scouting legion more. Before the blonde can state his reason for thinking about joining them, he overhears Eren yelling at someone.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Eren grabs Jean's shirt. "I dare you to repeat what you said!"

Jean smiles mockingly, "I'm just saying how could your brother possibly kill a Titan without a 3DGear? And only with spare blade? That is just ridiculous."

Eren was about to throw a punch but Naruto intervenes and stops the incoming blow. "Eren, remember that there are people out there who just want to get you all riled up for no other reason than to see you throw a tantrum." the younger Jaëger nods. Naruto then looks at Jean, "Hey, sorry for that. Listen, I don't really care what happened but let's try to forget all of it okay?"

Jean nods and gives a hand, "Sure, I sometimes forget that my mouth often gets me in trouble. So yeah, let's forget it." However, the moment Naruto got a hold of Jean's hand, he immediately smashes his forehead against Jean's!

Jean falls on the floor and starts rubbing the part of his head where Naruto used his forhead against, "The hell was that for!?"

Naruto takes off his glove and shows Jean the hand that was scarred from the spare blade, "This is my proof that I killed a Titan. Unlike you Jean, who says that my brother should be more honest,...I...don't...BULLSHIT! I only killed the damn monster to protect my mother...next time try, to listen and hear out the whole story before you start running your mouth off." Naruto says as he turns around and leaves the building.

Mikasa stands up from her seat at the table and follows after Naruto in hopes to try and cheer him up, "Naru-"

"Uh, wait!"

Mikasa stops in her tracks to look at the person who called her out, "Yes?" she turns to see Jean.

"I never...uh saw someone- ah christ this is hard...I like your hair...it's beautiful!"

"...thanks..." she said neutrally.

She catches up to Naruto and starts walking beside him. She pulls out a handkerchief, "You shouldn't resort to violence like that." she wipes away a faint trail of blood off Naruto's head.

Naruto smiles as he holds her hand and tries to make her stop, "I'm fine Mikasa. You shouldn't get your mother's handkerchief dirty so soon." But Mikasa doesn't care as she just continues. One might say they look like lovers...Jean did…. and was heartbroken at that sight.

Naruto 2

Jean -1

XXXXXXXXXX

TOMORROW AFTERNOON,

XXXXXXXXXX

The trainees were beginning their practice on the 3DGear equipment. Mikasa had little to no movement, Jean was also gifted and so were many others. Eren got a passable grade thanks to his training that Naruto taught him for self-defense. And now it was Naruto's turn. He pretty much has the same look on his face as Mikasa, stoic and mysterious, as if he preparing himself.

Keith looks at the list, "Naruto Uzumaki, your turn." he calls out the blonde.

Naruto nods as he sets up the 3DGear by himself which none of the trainees could do yet, "Annie, Reiner you guys mind lifting me?" he asks two of the strongest recruits. Annie nods and slowly lifted him along with Reiner who immediately went to help him. But both were shocked when they look at predetermined height that Naruto stood in the air with no movement at all. The boy breathes slowly and moves his right hand...still little to no movement! "What? Never seen a guy standing perfectly still in midair?"

While everyone was in awe, instructor Keith writes down one thing, '_No movement, potential to become a member of the Royal Imperial Sword Squad, or even the Royal Fangs._' he gives Naruto the first ever 120% grade since the 99th graduation trainee squad.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Nero were playing cards with Eren and Armin. Nero smiles at his hand, "Hehe! Hey guys, I never really got around to ask but since you guys are from Wall Maria, it means you never heard of the Royal Swords or Royal Fangs right?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow and nods, "Yeah, I never heard of them. You two know anything about them?" he asks as Eren and Armin shook their heads.

"Well, no surprise there. In fact, most of Wall Rose and the most richest members of Wall Sina only know about them. Hell, if it wasn't for my inheritance and a young girl's father trying to get me into a marriage contract, I wouldn't have known about them as well. Anyway, they're the king's shield and swords. The fangs are the strongest Titan slaying members. Apparently, they say that every single member of that group has over a hundred kills on their belts."

"Whoa...amazing!" Armin exclaims.

"Then there's the Imperial Swords. The king's private bodyguards, they say that these people are not even human. Apparently, from what the adults say, they are never going to aid the people..." Nero finishes with a somber tone.

Naruto narrows his eyes, "And why did you bring this up?"

"Instructor Keith said, when he thought he was alone, that one of their members is coming...for you." Nero ominously points at the blonde Uzumaki. "The only thing that was written in your record was that Keith is recommending you for their squad."

Naruto nods, "I see...I'm still shooting for the Scouting Legion."

"That's not the point. These people don't take no for an answer. I heard that they...take drastic measures to get the best. If I were you, I would grow eyes at the back of my head..." Nero warns his partner.

Naruto nods, "Okay...I raise two Macaroons, one piece of caramel...and a milk chocolate bar!" he says as he places his candy in the pot.

Eren smirks, "Three chocolates, fives pieces of vanilla, and a cinnamon roll."

Aemin sighs, "Sorry I'm out, too rich for my blood, literary."

Nero smirks, "Ten prices of fudge from Wall Sina!"

Eren shows his hand, "Four of a kind!" he was about to take his winnings until Nero smiles and shows his hand.

"Sorry, man Full House!" Eren sighs in defeat but then Naruto shows his hand.

"Straight Royal Flush..." Eren smiles as he knows that Naruto would share the candy with his little brother. "Yo girls want some candy?" or not.

The boys start crying as Naruto earns more brownie points with the girls.

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW DAYS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto zips through the forest as he sees a puppet that looked like a Titan! "Got it!" Naruto jumps from behind and saw Sasha a few feet behind him. "Damn, she's lighter than me but..."

Sasha was about to cut the meat part of the target until she sees two spare blades spinning like saws about to reach it! "Ah!" she screams as she forces herself to fall to the ground. As she fell she saw the two blades make the perfect V-cut told by their teachers against the Titan's. The blades still spin as they turn around, then a yellow blur came and the two spare blades return to their owner's sheath, who was none other than Naruto!

"Ha, sorry Sasha, you may have good food and combat instincts but mine are better! Oh by the way, Keith told me to tell you all that there's a hidden Titan in the forest and if you don't find it in the next few minutes, no dinner!"

Keith continues to watch the Uzumaki as he was the first to finish the training and got the best time, cut, and skill. "Naruto Uzumaki: His grades overall are perfect. In fact, Mikasa Ackerman's only flaw is that she only works with Eren, Armin, or Naruto. Where the said boy becomes acquainted with the whole trainee squad. He is a perfect leader and soldier...though his unique ideas in using spare blades might let the higher ups let him use the Siegfried experimental equipment."

XXXXX

Naruto sighs in bliss as he just finished his training, that is until his massive headache from before returns! "Arg! Why now?" then, as if God was giving him a sign...He sees Annie taking a night stroll not too far from him! "What is going on?"

Annie saw his pain and ran towards him, "Hey, are you alright?" she asks as Naruto tries his best to hang on to his consciousness. "Hey! I'm taking you to your room, right now!" without waiting for a reply she helps him on his feet and starts walking towards the boys dorm.

Naruto's head is still pounding loud, "Uhhh..." he moans in pain. But then... it suddenly stops. He still felt some sharp pain but the headache for the most part stopped. "Annie stop, I'm fine now..." he tells her as Annie drops him. "Okay...ow."

Annie looks down..."Did that hurt?"

"Yes, very much."

The blonde stoic girl picks up Naruto, "Then don't lie about being fine." she continues to walk towards the boy's dorm.

Naruto smiles at Annie, it was weird a relationship with her. They both trust each other in terms of battle but besides that, they really only greet and train together. It happened after the 3DGear training session.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto watches as Annie was leaving the disarm training. "Uh, Annie? What are you doing? We need to train for this."_

_He runs after her as she continues to ignore him. Naruto tries to convince her until he saw Reiner walk up to her...then pokes her about her height. And then he convinces Eren to give her a match._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And in three seconds he's done and Reiner is going to…_

_WHAM!_

_Never mind...Naruto smiles at Annie who look surprised at his reaction, "Whoa Annie! I taught my brother little bit about fighting but you mopped the floor with him! C'mom, it's my turn! You own me!" he pouts as Annie sighs._

_"Fine, get ready." she said and got into her unique fighting stance._

_Naruto eyes turn serious... Ever since he was flung into this world, he trained daily with his body. The brawler style he used before was too predictable and didn't provide anything defense. So he practiced the two different styles that can help him. Gentle Fist and Interception Fist, the Hyūga's and Uchiha's way of fighting. Now Naruto may not have the Sharingan nor those freakin' eyes of the Byakugan, but he does have a photographic memory. He kept training in those styles until he was able to make his own one. A combination of speed and skill from the Hyūga and the evasion and stealth of the Uchiha. He called it..._

_The Sengoku Fist, though Naruto knows how to kill, this technique allows him to force his enemies to give in from the sheer number of attacks on their vitals, pressure, and organs while also evading any incoming attacks. But...that's only in Naruto's theory since he never used it in actual combat._

_Naruto places the knife on his belt and bend his knees slightly, then lifts arms horizontally and breathes out. "Go..."_

_Naruto immediately was in front of Annie before she could throw a low kick and Naruto palm thrusts at her chest. From the share force of the attack she skids back a few feet. The girl snarles as she rushed at Naruto and throws a few punches. Naruto was presently surprised that she was starting to take this seriously now. He then drops down and quickly spins to her back while at the same time he hits two pressure points on her legs. She wobbled for a bit before she kicks Naruto in the face like a horse!_

_He holds a hand to his mouth before seeing Annie's knee coming at his face! Naruto immediately grabs her jacket and forces her down as he jumps and tries to axel kick her. Annie reacted in perfect timing and caught his foot, then got it off her and made him spin in the air before falling! The blonde male smiles at the girl who actually smiles back. They both nod and rushed in again this time blocking and catching whatever punches they throw at each other!_

_Naruto didn't see her low kick at his legs but instead falling straight to the ground, he uses one arm to hold himself of the ground and then uses both of his feet to hit in Annie's stomach! She is pushed back at least a whole yard before shrugging off the damage. She quickly ran towards the former shinobi._

_Naruto dodges more punches from the blonde girl as he thorws twice as many kicks which most of them got her, "Damn...if it wasn't for your Uchiha-like personality I would have asked you out on a date already!" Everyone witnessing this fierce battle, were shocked to see the stoic girl, Annie Leonheart...actually blushing!_

_Armin chuckles, "Hey Eren, how do you think Mikasa going to...act?" he squeaks as the girl in question broke her wooden knife into pieces! And a pitch of black aura was surrounding her!_

_"No one hurts MY Naruto!" she growls as Annie stops all of sudden._

_"You got me..." she saw Naruto's knife missing from the belt and sighs. "When?"_

_"When you were pushed back from the double kick to the stomach...I threw my knife at your arm." he says as everyone sees the weapon on the floor where Annie's last spot was._

_Annie sighs again, "I'll admit, you are better than me." she says as she winces after taking a long breath of air._

_Naruto shook his head, "Actually my technique needs some polishing. But you, wow, I'm still surprised that I was able keep up with you. Do you mind if asked who taught you?"_

_"My dad..."_

_"Oh, uh, well, he's a great teacher then. I jus- never mind."_

_Annie raises an eyebrow and nods, "Fine, but where did you learn your moves?"_

_"Oh! I learned them from these super soldiers called Ninja and also learned to make clones and breath fire. My best friend could copy any technique and this one guy could see through walls and had cool fighting moves? Actually, I took their best traits and made my own style from them and called it the Sengoku Fist."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Everyone laughs at Naruto who just grins like child, however Mikasa, Sasha, and Annie didn't laugh...They somehow knew that Naruto was telling the truth, no matter how farfetched it may sound. They know that one day, they will find out his full story._

_FLASHBACK END_

Annie arrives to the male trainee dorm and sets Naruto on the top bunk. "Hey, are you going to be fine from here?" she asks. She really likes sparing against this boy and doesn't want to see him in such pain.

Naruto nods and smiles, "Yeah, I think so. If Mikasa looks for me, tell her that I got sleepy and turned in for a small nap."

"Sure..." she jumps back to the ground and waves her farewell. "See you at lunch."

Naruto chuckles as she was kind but didn't want to let anyone know that.

XXX

Naruto enters the mess hall and everyone quickly greet him, "Yo, Naruto! Where you been?" almost everyone asked.

He chuckles, "Had a small headache and turned in for a bit to get some shut eye."

He grabs his food as he sat at his table with Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Nero, and Sasha. "Hey guys, so, did you find the hidden titan?"

Sasha pouts at him, "MEANIE! Instructor Keith didn't say anything about dinner being missed!"

Naruro chuckles as he saw Nero eat a piece of fudge, "Hehehe, well I thought you all needed more of an incentive. Look, for being mean to you, I'll let you have my lunch meals from now on." He passes his food to the always starving girl.

Sasha was crying tears of joy as Naruto gave her his rations, "R-really?" she asks and Naruto nods.

"My body recycles nutrients much better than most people. I'll only have to take my lunch every three days, but you can have my bread and soup till then."

Sasha jumps at Naruto and straddles his stomach she kiss his face many times over and over, "Thank you, thank you, thank you for your kindness kami-sama!"

Eren laughs as he turns to look at Mikasa, "Looks like Naruto has a girlfriend!"

...

...

...

The moment Eren finished that sentence, he found himself on the floor with bread in his mouth and knocked out!

Reiner was about to say something to Annie but she beat him to the punch…...literary.

Naruto, after finally being released by the grateful girl, sees Keith approach him with a silver haired beauty..."Naruto Uzumaki...I want you to meet Lady Sharona. The leader of the Royal Fang squad..."

The woman was almost like goddess in appearance...she had unique silver hair...porcelain white skin and crystal blue eyes. She wore a sea green color skirt and blouse. Her body was so perfect that most of the girls were cupping their assets to compare with Sharona. Even Mikasa and Annie frown in disappointment. Sasha….. was too busy stuffing herself with food to actually care.

"Hello, ...I heard of your abilities and I came here to take you away from this disgusting place..."

Her voice was gentle but Naruto noticed that voice was filled with hidden obsession and lust...this definitely doesn't look good.

CHAPTER END

_**AK: well, that's was my best cliffhanger I've done if I do say so myself. Yup, Naruto is powerful but still has flaws. But his headaches...don't have to do with the Titans. Hehehe, it will be revealed in time. But things are starting to heat up! Will Sharona convince Naruto to join the Royal Fang Squad? Or will he stay with friends? **_

_**Here's a omake that will be on from now on**_

_**OMAKE:**_

_Jean was walking back and forth behind the girls dorm. "C'mon Jean! Just ask her on a date! And-"_

_"Ohh~! Naruto harder! Please, onegai! Keep making me feel good!" Jean syes shrank comically when he heard Mikasa's voice moans in ecstasy! _

_"Mikasa...I shouldn't be here. What if someone hears us?"_

_"Don't care- AH! Right there that's ths spot! Mmmm..." Jean left to go back to the biys barracks. _

_Inside of Mikasa's room was Naruto massaging his friens who was happy mess. Annie and Sasha came and saw Naruto finished along with Mikasa sleeping in bless. "You too?" the firls nod as Naruto sighs._

_After the message for the three girls and putting them into bed when they fell asleep. He was greeted by the guys and was surprised when they patted his back and congratulated him. Hd then saw one thinv that confused him..."Why the hell is Jean crying?"_

_Connie laughs heartily, "Because you bang three of the hottest chicks here!"_

_"WAIT WHAT!?"_

_**Hope you like it and now the preview. **_

_Naruto sighs in relief that he stood his ground against Sharona..."That woman...she's a monster." he touches his new equipment that'e reinforced and made for projectile attacks...The Siegfried._

_XXX_

_Naruto saw Nero talking to a little girl in a wheelchair the girl was about the age of 8, "Yo, Mr. Top of the class! This is my kid sister Corona!" the girl smiles at Naruto_

_XXX_

_Naruto saw the colossus Titan appead he's headache amplify like back when he saw the Armored Titan. However it was fine the adrenaline keep from him caring, "FLY MY FANGSSS!"_

_XXX_

_Mina was crying that Naruto was trying to stop from eating him, "Mina...tell my brother and Mikasa that I love them. And I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to help." he smiles his fox-like grin as the monster ate him and his left arm was chomped off._

_Mina cries as the arm landed in front of her! She jumps and runs away, "Naruto please forgive my weakness!"_

_XXX_

_Sasha opens her eyes to see a Titan standing in front of the one that was going to her! He had blonde spiky hair and strong physique compared to the all the other Titan's. His face had a bone like face mask that look strangely like a samurai that Naruto told once. _

_The blonde Titan shows his face that had three black whisker marks on it's mask, "You...alright...Sasha?"_

_The girl stood there in shock as she asked the Titan one thing, "N-Naruto?"_

_The monstrous Titan smiles at the girl...and...nods. "Sorry for being late to the party!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AK: Hey everyone sorry I didn't update this I lost my hope for a second and got it back! Anyway, here's another chapter of this story.**_

_**First comment answering**_

ShepardisaBOSS_**: Well, yes…but in the way you might think heh.**_

Kirito The Black Swordsman_**: Thanks for the like on the idea!**_

_**Anyway no enjoy!**_

Naruto's eyes look at the woman as she tilts her head and smiles sweetly at him.

...

...

...

Everyone was sweating from the combined killing intent from the goddess and the blonde fox. Mikasa, Annie, Ranier, Bertholdt, Nero, Ymir and surprisingly Krista were the only ones able to squint their eyes, trying to control their emotions from the intense sensory fight.

Sharona slowly opened her eyes to show an emerald colored eye in her left eye socket and lavender colored eye in the right one, "Why are you showing such hostility? I was merely speaking the truth." she spoke, her voice silky and smooth.

After calming down a little Naruto sighs, "Listen, no disrespect but I don't want to join your team or whatever it is that you call it. Though, I am quite honored that the leader of the Royal Fangs came to see me personally, but I want to join the scouting legion so goodby-" he turned around to face the mess hall but felt a feminine hand grab his wrist and a massive amounts of KI explode towards him! 'WHAT THE HELL!? It's like... Zabuza's but twenty times stronger! Even Orochimaru would shiver under such amount of KI!' he slowly turns his head to see Sharona still smiling.

"Listen to me... if you join us, I'll make you my fifth- no… my second-in-command as well give your family a better house in Sina which also includes special treatment for your sibling and miss Ackerman. You will take my offer now, yes?" it was clear as daylight that behind her sweet tone it was more of an order than an offer.

Naruto glares at the woman who smiles seductively at the offensive face. "Take the hint! I'm not interested in this deal!" he rudely pushes off her hand and thankfully it also got rid of the massive KI, allowing everyone to breathe easily again… no one was able to stop it, let alone prepare for that one.

"Aww~ that's a real shame... *sigh* fine. While I really want you to join our group, it's for a different purpose that I have come here for... AKER!" she yells and suddenly a blond teen wearing a royal fang uniform with a V on his back, (basically the same outfit but with a golden fang and shield emblem on the back) appears from the ceiling! He had giant box on his back with chain around his torso, most likely connected to the box. "My division was asked by the king personally to deliver this to you... oh, and don't worry about being grateful to that lazy fool." She says offhandedly, "This is a Three Dimensional Gear-model 9-Titan Killer Uniter: AKA The Siegfried," Aker opens the box to show a slick upgraded version of a 3DGear! The straps were made out reinforced leather and were in double for faster dissembling and fixing time. The rotation function and engine look the same but Naruto knew something definitely was improved. The gas container was larger than the standard issues along with twin expansion air tanks to refill at least one of the main ones in case of late suppliers. The spare-sword holsters have smaller perfect shape sheaths and could carry up to eight blades on each side which is sixteen blades in total instead of the standard eight blades total. The handles had three wires attached to the Gear instead of a single one to increase control and power. The straps for the torso region were made out of reinforced leather to offer more stability and protection... against humans. The strangest thing about the gear was the Piston-shot grapple-hooks as they are little white horn-like hooks. Finally the belt had the word 'Fangs' engraved in Latin... odd.

"This is the latest version of the 3DGear made by those egghead scientists back at the research and development lab. This obviously is more advanced than the average version of the 3DGear issue. The engine has a unique feature that increase speed while making sure you're not wasting TOO much air... and the grapple hooks are made from special titanium metal making them virtually impossible to break and can pierce through almost anything but its own metal..." she explained before turning around and walking towards the mess-hall exit. "Please, give some more thought for my offer... till the next time we meet… my little fox." Just as she is about to close the door behind her, she momentarily stops and looks over her shoulder directly at Naruto, "Oh, and remember one thing... I never let my prey escape..." She winks at him and leaves the room without another word.

Aker bows to Naruto and quickly follows after his leader. "Please, forgive for how my mistress acts…"

Naruto _sighs in relief, he was able stand his ground against Sharona..."That woman... she's a monster." he touches his new equipment that's reinforced and is also capable in using projectile attacks... The Siegfried__._

He quickly left the mess-hall himself to get some fresh air, he was barely able to remain conscious after the encounter with that woman. He sat on some steps trying to reclaim his thoughts… no way that woman was some run-of-the-mill leader… she knew what she was capable of and didn't hold back any of it.

He is broken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, "Huh?" Naruto turns to see Krista standing behind him. "Oh, hey…" he greets awkwardly, his shoulders were still tense… meeting someone with so much killing intent will do that to ya.

"Are you alright? That woman… was… very unsettling. It must been even worse to you since you were up-close to her." She asked in a worried voice.

Naruto narrows his eyes at her… she was hiding something from everyone. To everyone else, her eyes spoke of kindness and gentleness… but it was a façade and looking in deeper into them he could see her true emotions… emptiness and cruelty. However, in them there was also a small spark of wanting to change. He doesn't really mind her as long as she doesn't kill off her squad or cripples the three fractions in some way cause if she does… Naruto is prepared to do what is necessary. "Fine… just… okay, I'm not going to mince words here. That chick was freakishly scary as hell!"

…

…

…

Krista blushes and giggles at his response, "Hmhmhmh! Only you would say that Uzumaki." Naruto smiles and nods. Despite knowing her true emotions, he really liked one of her rare, but true laughter. "Naruto… only a few days are left before the graduation…"

Naruto nods to that, "Yeah… any ideas on where you want to go?"

Krista stiffens, "No… not really. Can I… can I be truthful to you?"

"Sure…" Naruto responds lazily but being very serious on the inside.

"I… was forced to be here… forced to survive." She whispers while holding her body tighly. "I was-"

Naruto places his arm around her shoulder causing an immediate blush, "Don't..." Krista looks at Naruto and sees him watching the sky with cold eyes. "While I'm glad that you're telling me this… but I would rather prefer it you doing this when you trust me more. I may be almost like a big brother to everyone just because I'm few years older… but I want you to fully trust me when the next time you want to reveal something important, okay?" he asked gently while smiling down to her.

"Mmh… thank you." The 'Goddess' of the training corps said to the kind gentleman. She stood up and went back to the mess hall but not before saying. "Naruto… if you need someone to talk to…"

"Thanks… but trust me… I have so many things going on in my life that would make you wonder if I was crazy or something close to it…" he responds to the girl. He was fine with helping others… but he couldn't let anyone get close to him. It wasn't pride or some misplaced honor… he was scared that if he grows too attached to someone in this rapidly dying world… well, what would you do?

He was about to go back to the barracks until… "Okay… who are you?" he sees an individual standing in front of him pull out a sword. "…Aw man…"

XXXXXXXXXX

DAYS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"DEDICATE YOUR HEARTS!"

The day of graduation has arrived; only two hundred and eighteen students were able to graduate with ten particular standing in front of the rest. However, Naruto was not in the immediate area…

"Today, you trainee graduates will be given three choices…"

As the man continues his speech, Mikasa looks at Reiner. "Reiner… where's Naruto?"

The kind giant of a teen looks back and whispers without getting anyone to notice, "Don't know, Krista told me that he was ordered to meet with the instructor before we were called here."

"And of course, whose names were just announced can join the military police. But now, we have something we haven't had in years!" The head instructor yells earning confuse looks. "Sharona Brzenska and Jack Vincent!"

The girls immediately remember the woman who visited Naruto many days ago who is now wearing an emerald colored version of her legion uniform. The man beside her was skinny and lean with combed golden brown hair and empty looking eyes. He had the same colored uniform as everyone else but his emblem was ten swords stabbing a heart. "These two were cadets who excel beyond any person's dreams and were given the titles 'Commander' and 'Ravager'. Now… a third one has appeared… meet 'Sentinel!"

Naruto walk from behind the instructors while his new gear, "This is such a drag…" he quoted his most intelligent friend's words as he stood between the two.

Sharona licks her lips and openly ogles at Naruto's body. 'Hmmm…delicious."

Vincent looks back at Naruto and nods while the blonde does the same, 'Uzumaki… hmph…"

"Naruto has been given five choices in joining. He could either join one the three main legions OR he could join The Royal Fangs, who are joint with the scouting legion in killing Titans, or the Imperial Sword Squad, personal bodyguards of the king! Now, I wish all of you the best luck in your lives against the titan's!"

Naruto sweatdrops as many girls where looking at him like he was some sort of famous celebrity… while the nympho standing beside him wanted to get into his pants desperately…. he was SO screwed… and NOT in the way you are all thinking! You pervs!

XXXXXXXXXX

After the graduation, Naruto with Reiner and Bertholdt decided to get a few drinks, "Seriously, why me? I'm not some kind of super-soldier or anything."

Bertholdt frowns for his friend, "Well, Sharona did say you excel like her and Vincent." He was actually scared off the former. That is one woman he would never want to meet in a dark alley.

Reiner nods as well and thought about the title, "Hmph, they are just trying to make you stay. Remember you can quit whenever you want to your superior."

"Yeah… but Sharona would still be a problem. She would probably try forcing me into being a slave for her 'special' needs." The blond boy shivers in disgust as did the other two. The woman was definitely a good looker… but who would want to spend their remaining natural life having sex every second of the day?

"Oh, by the way, how's that new 3DG working out for you? Is it any good?" Annie asks randomly scaring the three men who didn't notice her presence at all.

Naruto, after regaining his breathe, nods, "The system is well and good. In fact, The Siegfried is possibly the only gear that I can truly use and not mess it up." This was true, Naruto's tricks and high-speed moves usually wear down a standard machine fast. "The Gear can hold its own for me. However, it's still a pain in having one of your own. Constantly cleaning and repairing it on your own salary sucks."

Annie nods as the four drank in peace…until…"HI!~"

Cue Naruto spiting all of his drink at his two male drinking buddies after hearing Sharona's voice, "GAH!" the woman had her arms around Naruto's neck. "Hey, foxy!~ I missed you SO much!" she said those words while pressing her big breasts against Naruto's back, most likely trying to arouse him.

"Get off!" he hissed. Normally nobody can piss him off this bad, not even Sasuke could and that itself says something! "What are you doing here!?"

The woman huffs, disappointed that her tactic didn't work, "Well, I wanted you and me to go to a hotel where I will show how my tongue will snake down you're-" Naruto throws a piece of bread in her mouth, blushing madly as did many people at hearing the woman describe the intimate way of pleasing the boy. "Pan sih sick cake de month und slkjc" she continues while using her hand to create gesture and moving her hips.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"-GULP- then we will take a bath and cuddle." She finally finishes her story…. and the bread. Everyone had one of the three possible reactions, the first one: many had nosebleeds (Eren, Armin, Connie, Reiner and many other males), the second one: blushing madly and eyes widen to plate size proportions (Caroline, Jean, Naruto, and other people who were level headed) and the third one: wanted to kill her (…you know which ones)

Naruto sighs, "Anything besides that?"

The woman nods and gives him a note, "Here."

Naruto looks at it and slowly took it, "What is it?"

"That's a store where I buy my supplies for my own 3DGear. Here's one for Mikasa as well, they only serve top cadets. Just wanted to make sure you're well stocked on things when you chose Levi's team. So, see ya around, little fox!~" she winks at him and walks away.

Naruto sighs and gives the note to his friend, "I think that chick is far more unpredictable then me."

"Agreed…" Annie said, "Though… it does make me wonder."

"Hmm?" the three boys look at her.

"Sharona is quite skilled in killing Titans, yet… I think that her abilities lie not in titan-killing… I think… no, never mind."

Naruto sighs, "Come on, don't leave us off like that… it freaking me out!"

"I… think she controls the scenes." The stoic girl replies.

"Scenes?" Bertholdt asks as he didn't understand what she meant.

Naruto however eyes widen, "I see… makes sense."

Reiner also looks confused, "Do you mind explaining to us? We are not a couple of lovebirds like you too!" he chuckles at his two fellow blondes as one of them blushes while the other remains stoned faced at his comment. Annie threw her cup at him which he blocks it with his plate, "HA!"

WHAM!

Reiner held his crotch where Annie hit him, being too preoccupied with blocking the cup rather than shielding his private parts, "Seriously… OOHH… explain."

Naruto nods as he made a mental note to never tease Annie again… ever. "Uh, remember how she can make us and everyone else feel scared of her… presence?" The three nod as Naruto continues, "Well, I was dealing with that in front of her full force. But now, I've realized that maybe she was chosen for her position by the king or someone high ranking because of her… persuading abilities." Naruto wasn't the same old child like he was back in his old world, he knew that in order to survive in this world he needs to grow up and start acting his age… uh… mental age. He still needs to thank that shrimp for helping him develop into this better soldier… though that said shrimp will be surprised as hell to see him walk among the living. Heh, it will be awesome to see that serious brat drop his jaw in shock.

Naruto sees the rest nod in agreement after hearing his explanation. He smiles at the peaceful break, he felt like he was almost back at his old home. Annie was kinda like Sasuke… except she actually spoke to him without being an ass. Reiner was mixture of Kakashi and Iruka, an older brother of sorts. Bertholdt was like Shino and Lee; he was fun and calm, but unnoticeable and energetic if people took the time to notice. Heh, remembering old times like that makes him feel like an old man… and he liked it.

"HEY GUYS!"

_Naruto saw Nero walking towards them while pushing a little girl in a wheelchair. The said girl was about the age of eight, "Yo, Mr. Sentinel! This is my kid sister Corona!" the girl smiles at Naruto who smiles back. The girl was wearing a fur white jacket and a pink skirt. She had face of angel with red hair that made look like a apple…cute!_

_"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" The former shinobi greeted._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, my big brother has been talking a lot about you!" she giggles as Naruto glares at his comrade. _

_"Oh really? Please, tell me what he said." _

_His question however, was prevented from being answered when Annie looks at Nero, "Do you have any information on Sharona?"_

_Nero gained a serious look before sighing; he takes a knee and looks at Corona. "Sis, can you wait for a little? The adults will be talking for a bit."_

_"Okay." She said sadly before Nero called out to _Ymirand Krista who took her off his hands.

Nero looks at Annie, "Alright, the price for information on a high ranked individual is quite expensive. I expect an exchange of equal value… Leonhardt." Naruto smirks at the shocked faces of the three teens. Nero wasn't one to joke when it comes to dealing in his business. "So? What do you offer?"

"…" Annie sits next to him and whispers into his ear while the other three males look at each then shrugged. "Deal?"

Nero smiles as he suddenly takes out a bag out of nowhere, "Sharona Brzenska: Aka the Ravager. Her abilities in the trainee corps were a bit lower than Naruto's but still pretty amazing. She stands out from everyone else due to her… personality and outfits. She has her own unique 3DGear as well. The Yggdrasil or sometimes called as The World Tree Gear. Apparently, instead of swords she uses chains and saws. It's also made from a special type of wood that was found OUTSIDE the walls. She formed her own team after a fall out between her and the Imperial Sword squad. She has a sister in Sina who is also an upperclassman of ours. She's been known to be the most uptight woman, never caring for sex jokes or the like…"

Annie stops him as she didn't care for the social part, "Her skills… tell me about her skills."

"…Fine. Apparently, even though her grades are at the top, she makes other people do the fighting for her, BUT when it all comes down to doing it herself, her skills… are…monstrous. Apparently, her titan kill count on the documents says Regular: 385, Abnormal: 401, team assist: 0."

Annie shook violently, almost as if from fear, "786?"

"Actually no… but it is said that she often goes at night to kill the ones surrounding the walls… how else there are no titan's in the morning… the true estimated total of her kills are from 100 to 150." This grabs everyone's attention, but Nero ignores it and continues, "Besides undertaking regular important tasks or attending meetings, she is either staying at her home or visiting her sister."

"Damn…" Naruto admits, he knew that chick wasn't an average person… but this high up?

Nero sighs, "I really don't have anything else for you… unless you want to know her three sizes?"

"No thanks… I appreciate the information." Annie honestly replies to her ally. "I will tell you the rest another day."

Nero nods as he saw Krista roll in Corona who was smiling at her, "Oh thanks for bringing her back."

Krista nods, "Don't worry about it, your little sister is very sweet."

"Brother… what's a manwhore?" Everyone looks at the young lass who said a rather offending word. "Because Ymir called Naruto a manwhore… a big manwhore."

Everyone just laughs at Naruto who doesn't understand the term that Ymir has just used on him.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was shopping at the store that Sharona had told him about, "Hmm…" the store had on sale a lot of different Gear parts including ones for customizing. Though, the ones he needed for his own weren't here, "Excuse me sir!" Naruto walks up to the clerk who had his back turned and was opening some boxes.

"Yes? What… oh…" the man started rudely until he saw Naruto, "Hmm… I see."

"What?" Naruto asked, admittedly confused.

"Oh, nothing. I see know why they are so interested. This will definitely cause some stir up." The clerk sighs.

Naruto really wanted to know what the salesman was mumbling about but decided to concentrate on more important matter for now, "Uh, Sharona told me that this place might hold my equipment pieces. Here…" he hands his list and Sharona's recommendation letter.

"Ah, sorry to tell you, 'Sentinel', but your pieces haven't arrived yet. Fear not, they should be here within a week." The man promises.

"Thank you uh…"

"Jack… Jack Ryan."

Naruto bows and leaves, vowing to return to shop here next time. The man gains a thoughtful look on his face, "Heh, not only are his looks unique but there is also something about him that has clearly attracted their attention. Be careful young lad, a lot of trouble is heading your way… BWAHAHAHAHA!"

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S LOCATION, THE WALL

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking on top of the wall as he was thinking of something important… "The Colossal titan is huge meaning it can't move much… it must have some type of defense, something like that Armored one since it's speed was fast but without the bone-like armor I doubt it could slam into a wall without breaking every single bone in its body…" he said aloud but realized another important fact, "Wait, I can understand why they appeared from out nowhere…okay, not really… but I understand that they CAN appear out of nowhere… but Sharona kills the titans around the wall, which leads to a question at how did the titans know which wall had that hole? Could… could there be a third one that lead the dumb ones like a scout?"

Dammit! All these maybes are starting to hurt his head! He wishes Shikamaru was here, he could do all of the smart troublesome thinking. He stops and writes down the ideas into his pocket notebook, "Well, at least things are starting to make sense, even if only a little…"

"NARUTO!"

The boy looks behind him to see Sasha waving at him, "Hey Sasha. Got cleaning duty as well?" He didn't since the higher-ups believe his body and mind deserve a break from training.

She nods and shows… oh dear Jesus Christ! "Meat? Damn…!" Naruto whispers comically as he look around the wall platform hoping no one saw what he is seeing right now. "Give that to me!"

"Hey!" The girl whines childishly, "I stole that!"

"Listen, if they find about it, they might court marital you. If they find it on me, I'll say that Sharona told me that I can get a free snack once in a while." Naruto promises her as she reluctantly nods but still appreciates the kind gesture. "C'mon, let's go before anyone notices."

The two ran and found Eren's team cleaning the cannons. "Hey! Guess who's here!" Naruto yells at them as they wave at him.

"Naruto, I thought you be enjoying you're day off." Thomas said, wondering why the boy was here.

"Hell no, I'm the type of a guy that if you don't give him a job, he'll break a window." He jokes… mostly… as the rest laugh. "Oh, and I stole some meat."

…

…

…

Everyone become quite as they saw him pull out a large portion of meat and threw it in an open box for later, "Kidding! It was Sasha. Besides, we should enjoy the blessing of a thief…okay more like a cruse but seriously, it'll be a long time before we take back the land and this may be the last and only chance to try something juicy and flavorful in a LONG time."

"I WANT SOME TOO!" Connie yells out, hoping that the blonde would let him.

"Me too!" Caroline states as well.

Naruto smiles as Sasha pulls out cheese and bread… figures. "Well, at least the time for peace will last a bit longer…" he turns to see the beautiful land before him… it was just as beautiful as back in Konoha… no matter how many worlds there are… nature is always very beautiful…

BOOOM!

Naruto was suddenly in front of the same monster that he and his family escaped from five years ago… the titan swung its arm to kill him. _The same headache came back from when he saw the Armored Titan those years ago, only this time the pain seems to have doubled. However, it was fine, the adrenaline keeps him from caring, "FLY MY FANGSSS!" Naruto yells as he launches the grapple hooks at the monster's face. "Let's see what you got!"_

_Chapter end! _

_**I hope you all like it! I decide to cut into two part to let you guys suffer less. Hehehe, By the way Sharona is not or ever WILL be in the harem…she for comically effect. Please leave me long reviews and have a nice whee!**_


End file.
